Weasel in the Dark
by my-deep-thoughts
Summary: Harry and Hermione, are alone as Ron is called back home in an emergency. But during his departure they find out a very big secret on Malfoy.
1. Weasel

****

Weasel in the Dark.

by Abyss World

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter series, sorry guys. 

Draco Malfoy sat in the Library, reading an unusually large book. Hermione stared at him from across the room. But he didn't seem to catch the doubtful stares. 

"What do you think it is, Harry?" Hermione wondered, her voice soft to a whisper.

"You never know with a Malfoy," Harry teased, his voice too was deep and low.

The couple sat in the corner of the Library, facing each other, every so often they would look up at each other, and smile. Romance hung in the air, as Valentines Day approached. Hermione, though, did not care about any love or passion. Study, study, study, potions exam next week, 250 points. She sighed and rubbed her temples, studying had never been this hard. Harry turned in his seat, and he brushed his knees against Hermione's. 

"Oh sorry," they both said. Harry blushed a bit, but Hermione didn't have any expression. The two 5th Years jumped as Draco slammed the large book shut and placed it on the shelf labeled "Magical Creatures". Harry glanced at Hermione, who now had the same expression as he did. The two hurried over to the section and quickly ran their fingers over the books binding. Harry pulled it from the shelf, and they slowly and wearily placed it on the table. 

"How do we know what he was looking at?" Harry said, discouraged. He caught Hermione's playful grin.

"Sesensoris Ripayona!" Hermione whispered, placing her wand on the books cover. 

"What's that gonna do?" Harry wondered, looking around the room carefully. As the book stopped at a page Hermione mumbled.

"It's a spell, from Potions, that allows you to turn to the last page that was opened. So if the teacher wants you to see something from a previous class, there you go!"

They both looked down at the page and were surprised by what they saw.


	2. Weaseled Out

Previously in the Weasel:

Harry and Hermione come across a secret of Draco's.

"What the hell is that thing?" Harry gasped.

"Harry! Watch your language! And anyways, it looks like a rat, a pit...rat." Hermione spat.

"Sorry, yeah it does look a lot like a rat...look it says:

_ This Spell allows the caster to change any rodent into a 'Lividimus Rodentius' or a Love Rat._

This Rodent puts a spell on whomever it bites. The infected person falls in love with the

Caster, ensuring romance.

"Why would Draco Malfoy need a 'Love Rat'?" Hermione wondered.

"Maybe he has a crush," Harry answered.

"Maybe....." Hermione had once had feelings for the blond boy, now he meant nothing to her. But her thoughts were cut off when Ron ran in shrieking.

"Guys! Scabbers is gone!" he whined, and annoyed tone hung on his words.

"Draco," the two others said in unison.

"What?" but the two were already gone. He strolled over to the open book, and glared at it. "I don't want a pink Scabbers!" and he stomped off.

As Hermione and Harry raced down the hallway, they came to a fork.

"Ok Harry, you head right and I'll go left," she ordered.

"Ok!" and he headed in his direction. After a while of racing, he tripped over Malfoy, in a dark hallway.

"Malfoy?" Harry wondered.

"Potter?!" Draco replied, very disgusted. 

"Give me Scabbers now!" Harry growled.

"I need it, and it's just a stupid rat. Maybe I should give Weasly a few silvers for it, but you have to make your money on your own," he scooped up the greasy rat and walked further down the hallway.

"Why do you need him, for a little extra boost with Cupid?" Harry teased.

"Shut up Potter, if you really should know, it is for my one and only feeling for someone," Draco growled.

"I really hope that someone is a girl," Harry grinned, "But you never know with a Malfoy".

"She is a girl, do you need proof?" the 5th year spat.

"If you can prove yourself," Harry chuckled, but he was pulled off by Draco and the rat. After awhile of cruising, they finally stopped in front of the Ravenclaw Common Room entrance.

"Potions Class," Draco muttered, and the giant statue spilt open. They huddled in quickly and hid behind a book case. 

"There she is!" Draco pointed to a 4th Year, "Her name is Nina, she's one of the funniest people I know, and she's awesome." Draco seem to coo the words.

"If your rat really does work, I may borrow it," Harry thought of the blonde girl in Hufflepuff he had, had his eyes on four two years.

"Maybe," Draco sighed and they walked out. But he turned and ran face first into Ron and Hermione.


End file.
